lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Coffee
Coffee is the backup RP Character of Silver Sage. About Born from a small piece of Kid Buu that remained on Earth coming intact with a cup of coffee. The piece of Buu was in the care of a scientist named Dr. Kagaku, whose distant ancestor had the sample capsuled and tested on. The sample of one of Earth's greatest foes had become overwhelmingly powerful over the long time. Dr. Kagaku accidently dropped the capsule on the same table where his morning cup of hot coffee was and thus, Coffee was born. Coffee became different from Kid Buu and more closely resembled Buu in terms of personality. Coffee became very nice to everybody around him. He didnt care that he was imprisoned for so long he just was happy to finally be out. Dr. Kagaku eventually passed away in Age 1071 which lead Coffee to the outside world. He simply began flying until he found a city known as Supreme City. He found this enormous tower which he flew up and landed on the top. He had found the Lookout and the Crew took him in almost immediately. Biography 'Arrival on the Lookout - 1071' After the death of Dr. Kagaku, Coffee felt a sudden urge to visit Supreme City. He flew there and decided to fly to the top of the Lookout, where he found the Crew. He came across them training and sparring with one another and had no idea what was going on. Zion, the leader, took Coffee in and explained to him what their goal was. Coffee happily joined the Crew as SS' relacement. 'Creation of the Time Patrol - 1071' After joining the Crew, Coffee became obsessed with the idea of protecting the universe. So, he created a secret organization known as the Time Patrol, an army of the most elite warriors from thoughout time and space all with the goal and pledge to protect the universe from harm in any time or place. Coffee became the organization's leader and his two generals being Future Trunks and a human warrior named Shorai. Coffee let his soldiers do most of the missions with himself taking on the most difficult missions or simply taking on the missions that dealt with the current time. Coffee built an HQ Building that was able to suspend in midair just outside Supreme City and had multiple Time Machines built by Capsule Corp for him. 'Glacia - 1072' Soon after Coffee created the Time Patrol, he found a beautiful Ice-jin woman. Her name was Glacia and she was visiting Earth on vacation. She soon fell in love with Coffee and he felt mutual feelings. The two were soon married and had their own son named Aisukohi and shortly after a daughter named Ultrices. Coffee trained his son everything he knew about fighting, while Glacia and Ultrices did not want to become fighters. Aisukohi became nearly as powerful as his father. 'Retirement - 1086' After creating the Time Patrol and starting his own family, Coffee decided that he could not keep up and left the Lookout Crew. He remained Leader of Time Patrol but would only step up to fight if it was absolutely necessary. Power Coffee's power is immense. He can accomplish incredible feats without even trying. He can rip holes in the very fabric of the universe with a single strike. When he powers up to his max, the entire universe would begin to crumble. He can take a lot of damage before having to call it quits. He will never give up and has a lot of pride which he never allows to get damaged without consequence. Despite having being Buu at one point, Coffee despises all those who use their power for evil and will stop at nothing to bring wrongdoers to justice, whatever that may be. Techniques *Absorption - Coffee is able to turn his body into a gel-like substance and spread all over a victim's body. By doing this he absorbs the victim into his own body and gains their power to add to his own. *Body Manipulation and Regeneration - Coffee can literally transform any part of his body into any shape imaginable. He can also turn intangible to use his body defensively. He can also regenerate any part of his body with ease, making it so that he can survive nearly anything. He can also liquify his body into actual hot coffee and throw himself at opponents to burn them. *Chocolate Beam - Coffee can shoot a beam at his opponent, turning them into a small piece of chocolate candy. *Coffee Splash - Turns himself into steaming hot coffee and throws himself at his opponent, burning them. *Candy Burst - Coffee's signature attack, he creates hundreds of small, colorful, spheres of ki that surround him then with the flick of his wrist he can send them all flying at his foe. *Sweet Destruction - Coffee's other signature attack, he charges up a beam of multi colored ki then shoots it out at his opponent. Category:Pages added by Silver Shenron Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles